This is Death
by CiaraFray260600
Summary: Clary has a good life, Family, car, school for Shadowhunters...Oh yeah everything accept a Mother, she left when Clary was 8...What would happen if she showed up and wanted Clary to come to her? Jace hates his life, his parents dumped him at the Institute when he was 10 and he hasn't seen them since, what happens when he see's the beautiful red head? Could he find love? Rated T...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Ok new Fanfic ;) I hope you like it and if you want to talk to me, I have a Facebook account, My name is Ciara Morgenstern :) Or simply PM me! Enjoy and share your thoughts afterwards please!**

* * *

><p>I sat, coffee cut in hand, hoping my dad would just leave my Birthday alone...<p>

_So NOT happening!_

I sighed and placed my paper cup on the café table and listened to the sound of the bell on the door tinkling and footsteps approaching.

"Hiya Pumpkin," my dad, Valentine, said and kissed my cheek.

He sat down across from me and smiled...I stared at him blankly.

His grin widened as he opened his work back and produced a box with neon pink wrapping paper and canary yellow pocka dots, and placed it on the table, pushing it towards me.

My eyes flickered to the box and back up to Dad.

"Whats this?" I asked and Dad opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door to the Café opening and rushed footsteps approaching.

Jonathan, my brother, plonked down beside my dad and gave me a warm smile.

"Hey Sis, how are you doing? Happy Birthday by the way," he said and pulled out a box of his own and putting it on the table, this box was light blue with little green clouds on it...

_They really think I'm a baby!_

I looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to no presents?" I asked and they looked away.

"Well...its your Birthday and we know its not always a good day for you...cause mum left and...stuff?" Jonathan said and I rubbed my forehead.

_F**king Fantastic!_

"Look I'm just going to go home and-" I started.

"Please don't go..." Jonathan said and I looked at him, he's right this is a bad day for me, our mother left on my 9th Birthday and I've hated my Birthday ever since.

I sighed and picked one of the boxes, dads one and pulled the paper off very un-inthusiasticly.

Once all the horrid paper was off, I opened the box and my eyes widened, inside was a car key and a small C key ring.

I looked up at Dad and he smiled.

"Its a Ferrari," he said and I smiled.

"Thank you so much Dad," I said and he smile got wider and he nodded.

"I'm glad you like it but you need to see the car, its at home," he said and I nodded and look at Jon.

"You wanna give me a ride home?" I asked and he nodded.

"My present first," he said and I nodded.

Jonathan's box was a slim, rectangular box and I had no idea what was in it.

I pulled the corny paper off and opened the box and my eyes widened...Inside laying in the red velvet case was a charm bracelet but instead of charms it was stones.

I looked at Jon, my mouth still agape.

"Its got every stone known to man on that thing," he said and I jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you," I whispered and he pulled me onto his lap and took my hand, slipping the beautiful bracelet onto my wrist.

I frowned as one of the stones started to glow and realised it was a witch light.

"You made this didn't you," I said and he nodded sheepishly.

I smiled and kissed his stubble ridden cheek.

"I love it."

"I'm glad," he said and I laughed.

"Come on, time to go home, Jon and I have to go back to work," Dad said and I nodded and got up off of Jon's lap and grabbed my coffee.

We walked out and Dad gave me a kiss and walked towards his car and Jon and I to his.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! Share your thoughts and I'll update soon!<strong>

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I hope that you liked the last chapter and thank you to all those people who reviewed :) I hope to, after I write a few more chapters and post them this week, write and post my Chapters on the weekend :/ I know what you're all thinking - 'Come on she just started!' But the thing is I have like 5 other stories to write for and its hard to balance it all out...these Fanfics don't come out of a hat...sadly :) *Evil Smirk* ENJOY my Lovelies! Love Ciara:Dxxx**

* * *

><p>We drove home in silence...it was always like this, with Jon and I, ever since mum died...<p>

I touched the beautifully crafted charm bracelet and smiled as the witch light glowed brightly.

"Do you really like it?" Jon asked and my head whipped up.

"Of course I do!" I said angrily and he nodded.

"Well then…" he sighed and gave the car a little gas.

I smiled and looked at him, but I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Why are you sad?" I asked and he sniffed.

"When we were younger, I always thought that on my 17th…that…you know, mum would come back and say sorry…but on my 17th she never did and so I made a wish that on your 17th that…" he said and looked away from me, ashamed.

"That she would come back," I said and he nodded.

I put my hand on Jon's shoulder as he sniffed and he took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh god, I love you Clary, and no matter what…I'll never let anyone hurt you like-like she did," he promised and I nodded and smiled at him and he at me.

We drove down the street and into the driveway and there on the driveway was a cherry red Ferrari with a big pink bow on the hood.

I laughed and so did Jon.

"The bow was dads idea," he said and parked the car.

I jumped out and pulled my car keys out of my handbag and opened the car and sat in the plush leather seats and took a lung full of air and smiled as the smell of new travelled through me.

I got out and shut the door, locking it and jogging to the front door where Jon was fiddling with the key.

Our house was a huge mansion and it was a beautiful pearly white with huge pillars at the front and two HUGE staircases inside.

We stepped in and Jon took a deep breath and smiled at me as I saw the big 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' hanging from my staircase, well the one that led to Jon and I's room.

"Well I've got to go, have to go to work and even though I don't want to leave you I know you probably want to take the new car for a spin and get some art supplies, so here is some money," he said and handed me $300 bucks and I nodded and put it into my purse and he smiled and nodded.

He kissed my cheek and walked out the door.

"Love you Sis!" He called and I smiled.

"Love you too, Crazy pots!" I called back and he laughed and got in his car and drove away.

I shut the door and locked it, running up the stairs and into my room.

My room was HUGE like everything in the house, it had dark cherry wood furniture which included a king size bed and huge arch windows that, when opened, let buckets of light in.

I dropped my back, grabbing my phone and jumped onto my bed, sprawling out.

I dialled Maia's number, my best friend, and waited till she answered.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Hey sexy voice, how are you?" I asked and she yelped and yawned.

"Happy Birthday Babe," she said, sounding more lively.

"Thanks! So are we going for Lunch or what?" I asked and she laughed.

"Always getting to the point, you are," she said and I heard a toilet flush and scrunched my nose up.

"Sorry, was in the toilet," she explained and I shook my head and stuck my tongue out.

"No probs, so are you up for lunch?" I asked and heard her mumble something about a hair appointment.

"Well its only 9 and I was thinking we could meet up at 12…" I said and could practically see her smile in my mind.

"Okay, 12, Taki's right?" she asked and I yelped in happiness.

"Yes Taki's!" I said and she laughed at my jumpy self.

"Ok see you soon!"

"Bye," I said and hung up and smiled, looking at the time, I could go back to sleep for an hour and then get ready.

I set my alarm for 10 and then fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked and please go onto my other new Fanfic, 'Royal Heirs' :) <strong>

**Please REVIEW!**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO GUYS! I hope you liked the last chapter :) I'm hoping this chapter is really, really long so I can update next week instead of again this week :) *Evil Plotting* Kidding, Just kidding! Anyway I hope you like this Chapter and Please REVIEW after! :) Love C:Dxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any of its characters, that honour is Cassandra Clare's…as much as I want it to be mine :( But I get to write this and its and honour in itself :D **

* * *

><p>It felt like my ear drum was going to explode.<p>

I open my eyes and looked at my phone which was pumping out load music.

I sit up and turn off my alarm and stumble into my ensuite bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping out of my sweaty PJ's.

I step under the scorching water and sigh as it runs over my cold, sweaty skin; washing away all the muck and dirt that had stuck to my skin from this morning.

I scrub my hair clean with wonderful smelling shampoo and conditioner and rubbed grapefruit body wash into my skin, I smile as I feel it strip all the dirt from my skin.

I turn the water off and step out, wrap myself in a fluffy towel and blow dry my hair, tying it in a braid that travels all the way down to underneath my bum.

I dry off and then walk out of the bathroom and over to my closet, flinging the door open.

I flick through my clothes and find a beautiful, knee length, emerald green dress.

I smile and take it off the hanger and chuck it on my bed.

I pull on my bra and undies and walk over to my bed and slip into the dress, loving how the silk runs over my skin.

I zip myself up and walk back over to my closet and riffle through my shoes.

I pick a pair of black ankle boots and slip on a pair of ankle socks and step into the 7 inch heels and smile as I feel like I've grown as tall as a 12 story building.

I put the charm bracelet that Jon gave me on, my Morgenstern ring and Emerald Morgenstern pendant.

I grab my stele and Morgenstern dagger that Jon and I had been given from dad when mum had left.

I stuck the stele and dagger in each boot.

Grabbing my handbag, I walk down the stairs, my heels making clipping noises on the polished marble floor.

I grab my keys and turn the lights off and walk out the door, shutting and locking it behind me.

My phone rings in my bag and I fish it out and slide the green button and put it to my ear.

"Clary's phone, how can I help you?" I say into the speaker and hear a familiar laugh.

"This is Mr. Lewis," Simon says and I smile.

"Simon, Darling!" I say in a posh bitchy voice.

He laughs.

"Hi Clary."

"Hiya sweet cheeks," I say and can practically hear him smile.

"So whats up?" I ask.

"Ah you know, my friend doesn't invite her bestie to come have coffee with her with her other best friend…the usual," he says and I burst out laughing as I walk down the steps towards my car, keys in hand.

"I was going to call you as soon as I got in my _car_," I said the last word with a click of my tongue.

"Aha, well next time you should cal- WAIT A SECOND! Did you say car?" he asked and I laugh.

"I did," I say with a purr.

"Oh My GOD! WHAT TYPE?" he cried and I smilw.

"Aw you know, a cherry red Ferrari…" I say and he lets out a shriek.

"Oh My F**king GOD!"

I open the car door and sit down in the plush leather seat.

"I can come pick you up if you want?" I say and he stuttered out a 'HELL YEAH!'

I smile and pull the door shut and put my bag on the passengers seat.

"Alright, I'll be there in 10," I say.

"Cool! Let jump into a new pair of clothes and I'll be right out," he said and I nod.

"No problems, I'll see you in 10," I say and we say out goodbyes and I hung up.

I start up the engine and it purred like a tiger.

I smile and reversed down the drive and gunned it.

I get to Simon's place early and press my horn.

Simon rushes out of the house and gappes at the car.

I smile and point to my wrist, telling him to hurry up.

I grab my bag as he got in and he smiled and belted up.

I hand him my bag and he put it in his lap.

I drove down his tiny drive and pull out onto his street, driving slowly because I know that there children here.

Once on the freeway, I increase my speed and drive towards Taki's.

"So, what did you get for your birthday…other than the car," he asked and I smile and push my wrist over to him, showing him the charm bracelet.

"Thats so pretty!" he exclaim's and grabs my wrist examining the stones.

"Jesus Christ! This thing must of cost a fortune!" he says and lets go of my hand.

I shake my head.

"Jon _made _it for me," I say and he gap's at me.

"You're not serious, are you?" he ask's and I look at him and raise my eyebrows.

"Holy Shit!" he says and I smile.

He pulls something out of his pocket and places it on my lap.

I frown and take one hand off the steering wheel and pick up the box, still keeping an eye on the road.

It was a small box, wrapped in green tissue paper and it has a big ribbon tied to it.

"Simon, really!" I say and he smiles and nods.

"Every girl must, must, must get a present for their 17th!" he says and I roll my eyes.

I hand him the box.

"I'll open it at Taki's," I say and he nods and puts the box in my hand-bag.

I chang lanes and pressed my heeled foot down on the excelerator, upping the cars speed to 100.

"Jeez, how fast can this thing go?" Simon asked and I flick my gaze to him quickly.

"Fast," I say and he smiles evilly.

We get to Taki's and I park the car and we got out, people did double takes as I got out.

One of the boys started thrusting his hips at me and I shoot him the bird as I lock the car.

"Hey Beautiful, you wanna spend a night with me, I promise to be nice," a guy say and I walked up to him and slap him across the face, hard.

He yelps and I flick him the bird.

"Shut up and don't f**king mess with me you ass!" I sneer and he makes some rude gestures.

"Oh grow a pair!" I sneer and his mouth falls open and I smile.

I walk up to Simon and we walk inside.

Maia waves at us wildly and bolts over and shots into my arms, hugging me.

"Happy Birthday!" she sings and I smile and hug her back.

Jordan walks up and gives me a hug and a light peck on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday," he says in his thick London accent.

I smile and nodded in thanks.

Maia steps back and eyes my dress.

"You look HOT!" she says and I laugh as we walk over to our table.

I sit down and Maia and Jordan smile at each other and Maia pushes a small box onto the table and Jordan places a biggish box on too.

I shake my head at them and smile.

"All of you are mental, I swear," I say and they laugh.

I pull Simon's small box out of my bag and put it next to the others.

I grab Maia's and started pulling off the paper gently, knowing it drives her crazy.

"Oh f**king open it already!" she cries and I laugh and tear threw the paper.

I look at the small velvet box and open it and inside lays a beautiful ring.

It has a sapphire in the middle and diamonds surrounding it.

"Oh Maia!" I say and jump up and hug her.

"Thank you," I say and she smiles and nods.

I slip the ring onto my finger and it fits like a glove, perfect.

I smile as Simon pushes his gift towards me.

I pull the paper off and am greeted with another red velvet box.

I open it and smile down at the beautiful sapphire and ruby ring that sit in it.

I look up at Simon and give him a big hug.

"Thanks Si," I say and he nods and I kiss his cheek, he blushes a deep red.

I slip the ring on the same finger as the other one and my mouth drops as they fit together and end up as one ring.

I look up at Maia and Simon and they smile.

"You had this all planned out!" I say and they nod.

I pull Jordan's box over to me and pull the paper off to find a shoe box.

I pull the lid off and nearly die.

Inside are the shoes I've been eyeing out of the designer collection on the internet. **(If you've watched the movie 'Burlesque' they're the shoes Ally gets from that guy :) Love those shoes!)**

I pull the shoes out of the box and quickly pull off my boots and slip them on…they fit perfectly.

"Oh My GOD! JORDAN!" I shriek and fly into his arms as he laughs.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I cry and he nods.

"All good baby girl!" he says and I pull back and Maia widens her eyes at me.

"Well come on! Get up and give us a twirl!" she orders and I smile and get up and twirl.

They cheer and I laugh, but stop twirling when I feel someone come up behind me and press close, taking my braid and smelling it.

I bring my leg up and pull out my dagger and spin around and put it at the demon's throat.

He smiles at me, showing wicked sharp teeth.

Some of the downworlders scream and run out the door but I just press the demon up against the wall and keep my dagger to his throat.

"What do you want?" I sneer and when he doesn't answer I press the dagger into his skin, drawing blood, fear flashes in his eyes and he swallows.

"I was just messing with you!" he cries and I growl.

"I don't believe you!"

"Please! Don't make me say it!" he begs and I bring the dagger back to slash it across his throat and he puts his hands up in front of him.

"WAIT, WAIT! I'll tell you!" he screams and I nod.

"Your bitch of a mother is coming back!" he laughs and rage surges through me.

"You lie!" I sneer, dagger back at his throat but he shakes his head.

"I've seen her, she's coming!" he said and I shake my head.

The door bursts open and three people run in, a girl with jet black hair, a boy with the same hair and another boy with golden blonde hair.

"NOOOOO!" the girl screams and I thrust the dagger into the demons stomach…he disappears with an in-human scream.

I kick my shoes off and run at them, dagger ready.

I jump into the air with the skill only a trained Shadowhunter who had taken on all the sports possible, could do.

I land right in front of her and her mouth goes slack and I spin and kick my leg out, propelling her into the wall where she crumples to the ground unconscious.

I look at the black haired boy and run at him, he takes out a bow and shoots arrows at me, but I jump into the air and dodge them with extreme flexibility that makes the golden boys jaw drop and eyes widen.

I snatch an arrow out of the air and jump into the air and spin, throwing the arrow towards the boy with the bow.

The arrow whizzes threw the air and into the boys arm, he cries out and drops his bow and falls to the ground.

I run over to him and grab his shoulder, pinching my fingers together and catching the pressure point in his shoulder, knocking him out cold.

"ALEC!" the golden boy shouts and I spin and plant my feet firmly into the ground and then we run at each other.

I put on a burst of speed and we collide and a ball of light stops us mid air and then it explodes and we fly through the air and I land on the ground with a THUMP!

I sit up and rub my head and then I notice that the boy is in a bubble of golden light and…I am too.

All of a sudden there's a searing pain in my back and its like nothing I've ever felt.

I let out an ear piercing scream and so does the boy.

I arch my back as I feel something trying to push through the skin in between my shoulder blades.

Then…the pain stops and I'm dropped on my ass as the golden bubble disappears.

I stand up and look at Simon, Maia and Jordan who are staring at me with there mouths agape.

Maia wobbles and then falls into Jordan's arms…unconscious.

I look up as Goldie locks gets up and my mouth drops as I see…angel wings lift and spread out behind him.

I look over my shoulder and see golden pink wings protruding from my back.

I scream and so does Goldie.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I screamed at him and he looks as frantic as me.

"ME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO _ME_!" he screamed and I ran at him and then my wings flapped and I was airborne.

I screamed and then looked up at the wide eyes boy as I crashed into him.

_Shit!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Its longer than the last 2 Chapters :) <strong>

**Reviews, Follows and Favourites Please :)xxx**

**Luv ya's!**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating :( But I have here for you, Chapter 4! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I shift and feel soft sheets run across my bare legs.<p>

I shoot up and look around…I'm in my bedroom?

I stand up gingerly and feel an ache in my back, I look over my shoulder and my mouth falls open when I see golden pink angel wings folded up against my pale skin.

I scream and look at the door as Maia, Simon and Jordan burst in with…Goldie locks.

I rage and launch myself at him.

His eyes widen as I fly through the air and smash right into him.

We fall to the floor and I straddle his legs and started throwing punches.

"You." _punch_ "Asshole."_ slap_ "What." _choke_ "Have. You. Done. To. Me!?" I scream and then he grabs my arms and rolls us over, so now he's on top.

_ Great_

I struggle as he presses his hard body against mine, legs flush against each other, chest pressed tight to mine, wings lifted and touching and faces so close that if I lean a little forward I could kiss him…and by God did I want to.

I gasp as his wing strokes mine and close my eyes and smile as a warm tingly sensation travels down my wing and down to my toes.

_So good… _

_NO! _

My eyes shoot open and I jerk back, trying to get away from him.

"Clary! Clary!" Maia cries and helps me up.

I give Goldie locks a death glare and he stands up and brushes himself down.

I pull away from Maia and look at her, Si and Jordan with angry eyes.

"You let him in here! Why would you do that?!" I cry and they look down.

"We did it for you," Simon whispers and I look at them with tears threatening to spill.

"I don't need anymore bullshit! I already have enough! And now…" I look over my shoulder and a tear rolls down my cheek.

I run to my bathroom, leaving my friends and the boy standing in my room with their heads down. I slam the door and lock it, pressing my back against it and sliding down to the floor and wrapping my arms around my knee's and letting my head fall back against the hard cherry wood.

I bite my lip as the tears start running down my cheeks in little, warm rivulets.

My sobs echo threw the bathroom and there's a small knock on the door.

"What?" I whisper and there's a sigh.

"Clary, is it?" Goldie asks and I smile.

"Yeah."

"I'm Jace."

"Hi," I whimper and try not to sob but I do.

"Please don't cry," he whispers and I let out a small laugh and wipe my eyes.

"I'm going in a shower…I'll ah, see you later," I say and get up and turn the shower on.

~0~o~0~

I pull on my leggings and tank top, trying not to sob my heart out.

I walk over with paper tape in my hand, my bare feet slapping against the polished marble.

I walk down the grand staircase and down a few hallways, into a room that my father had given me for my gymnastics.

I walk to the middle of the room and use the tape to make a small circle.

After I finish, I walk to my rock climbing wall and look up at the thick rope that I had been meaning to climb for weeks.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, feeling the fire that runs through my veins and then…I open them and launch myself at the wall, my wings rip through my t-shirt, making a long rip down my tank and spread out. Pumped. Ready.

I throw myself from rock to rock, never loosing balance, never loosing strength. I reach the top and I push off the wall and grab the thick rope, the winds burning my hands as I leap and catch, my wings ready to catch me if needed. But that will never happen!

I hear the door open and look down and see Jace, looking around the room…for me?

"Clary? Where are you?" he calls and I smile as he looks around at all the nook and cranny, trying to find me.

I creep along the rope, very quietly and cringe as the rope pings as it breaks a tiny bit.

"Clary!?" Jace calls again, franticly.

The rope pings again and I gasp and Jace's head wipes up and his mouth drops as he see's me, hanging from the rope like a monkey.

The rope pings again and again and I yelp as I feel the rope loosen.

"CLARY! HOLD ON!" Jace cries and runs over to the wall and starts to climb as quickly as he possibly can.

The rope pings and I look at the last twist as it strains to keep me up.

"Jace," I whisper and he looks up and then the rope pings and I scream as the rope is ripped out of my hands.

"JACE!" I scream as I sour through the air.

I flail helplessly and then I feel a warmth spread through my back and I close my eyes and smile and then I stop falling and my eyes shoot open and I gasp as I feel my wings cutting through the air.

"I-I'm FLYING!" I scream in happiness.

"CLARY! YOUR DOING IT!" Jace laughs.

I fly over to him and grab the bottom of his t-shirt and pull it over his head, letting his wings loose. I take his hands and he wobbles and shakes his head.

"Come on!" I laugh and pull him off the wall, holding him up.

I groan as my wings flap wildly, trying to support his weight.

"Shit, you're heavy!" I say and he laughs and I look down at him as he looks up at me and I smile and feel a warmth spread through me and I tilt my head back and my lips part as it touches my heart.

I let out a breath and so does Jace.

I feel my blood turn to liquid fire and its as if my power has connected with the angels and I finally feel good for the first time since…my mother left.

All of a sudden the warmth lifts and the cold that I've lived with for years, floods my body and I let out a piercing scream.

I let go of Jace and curl into a ball, my screams echoing off the walls.

"CLARY!" I look down at Jace…falling through the air, wings outstretched, trying to fly.

"JACE! I'M COMING!" I scream and proppel myself through the air towards him.

His wings flap uselessly and I watch as the ground grows nearer.

"Jace! Put your arms out!" I order.

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" I scream and he does and I swoop down and grab him, my arms wrapping around his muscled body.

"Hold onto me!" I cry and he wraps his arms around my waist and I open my wings and catch the air.

I fly up high and stop, Jace in my arms.

"You really need to learn how to fly," I say with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay…teach me," he says and my mouth drops.

He gives me a cocky smile and I clamp my mouth shut and smile sweetly at him.

"Alright, lesson 1," I say and let him go.

He screams and I hold my belly as I laugh so hard I'm snorting.

"CLARY PLEASE!" he screams and I wave him off.

"Ok, Ok, don't get your nickers in a wad," I say and fly down to him and fold my wings in and start to fall by his side.

"Lesson 1, don't be a cocky ass to your instructor and if you do you'll get dropped," I say and he nods.

"Lesson 2…open your wings." He extends his wings and I nod.

"Lesson 3, straighten your body and stop flailing!" I order and he tries but he keeps glancing at the ground, which is rushing to meet us.

"STOP LOOKING AT THE GROUND!" I scream.

"I CAN'T!" He shouts and I groan and push myself into him, our bodies flush against each other.

I place my hand on his cheek and lean forward, pucker my lips and kiss him…his lips are warm and soft and he wraps his arms around my waist and I feel him relax.

All of a sudden the feeling of falling or the feeling of my stomach in my throat is gone. I pull away from Jace's welcoming lips and smile as I see his wings flapping, slowly, expertly.

"Your doing it," I whisper and he opens his eyes and looks around and smiles.

"Thank you." I nod and smile.

"You're welcome," I say and pull out of his arms and fly down to the ground, dropping down to my feet and flooding my wings in neatly.

I walk to the door and look back as I hear Jace dropping to the floor and rushing for me.

He reaches me and he grabs me by the waist and shoves me up against the door and kisses me with so much force, my legs give out and he has to lift me and I wrap my legs around his waist.

I kiss him deeply and his tongue runs across my lower lip, asking for entrance and I open my mouth wide, letting him in. I run my hands over his muscled chest and he groans as he presses me harder against the wall and I feel how much he wants me.

He grabs the back of my already ripped shirt and pulls it off of me. I kiss him harder and then the door opens and there's a gasp and then he pulls back…dropping me on my ass.

"Clary!" Maia cries and drops to her knee's as I rub my ass.

I look up at the girl with black hair…

_Whats her f**king name?! _

_ISABELLE!_

"ISABELLE!" I cry and she frowns.

I blush a deep red as everyone looks at me.

"Thats your n-name," I say and she looks at Jace and walks out.

"Bitch," Maia says.

"Slut," Jordan says.

"Hot as hell!" Simon says and we all look at him.

"Really Simon?!" Maia says and I look up as Jace rushes out of the room.

_Damn._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, sorry its so short but… Please, please, PLEASE Review, it always makes me smile :) Love Ciara:Dxxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone! Alright, I Updated this Fanfic while I was away in the UK but I want to Update it again and I don't think any of you guys will mind :D A big thank you to Greygirl2358 :) You've made my day with your Review and I'm thankful that you like my Fanfic enough to tell me so, you're a great friend and I love talking to you and always smile when I read the things you review :) And also a HUGE thank you to NicoleHerondale :) You picked me up, put me on my toes and told me that it was time for me to pick up my act and FINALLY Update :) And for that I'm grateful! :D So I have here for you Chapter 5 of 'This is Death', I hope you ENJOY and share your thoughts like all these wonderful people have and if you have any problems with my Fanfic, PM me and we can discuss them! :D Ciara:Dxxx**

* * *

><p>I relish the scorching water and smile as I rub lemon and grapefruit body wash into my sore muscles.<p>

My wings are heavy because of the water but its stretching them and it feels good.

I pull one over my shoulder and grab the shampoo and rub it into the feathers, rubbing so hard that bubbles cover the shower floor.

I let the wing go and grab the other one and go threw the same process and then I rub conditioner into the feathers on both wings, making them silky soft.

After washing myself till I'm rosy pink, I get out and dry off. I rub strawberry cream into my skin and blow-dry my hair, letting it fall down to underneath my bum, tickling the start of my thighs.

I walk out into my bedroom butt naked and get into a pair of old light blue jeans with tears on the knee's and a emerald green tank.

I brush out my long curly hair and just leave it down and walk out of my bedroom.

I make a beeline for the kitchen and bump into Isabelle on the way there.

She growls at me and bares her teeth.

"Watch it dork!" she sneers and I raise an eyebrow.

"Wow, is that really the best you could come up with?" I ask and her eyes widen.

She leans close to me.

"Don't mess with me."

"I haven't but you've got a cheek on you and you just have to remember."

I go right up in her face and glare daggers at her.

"This is my turf and right now, you're standing on it, but it would be so easy for me to throw you out and don't temp me because I've done it before," I say and fear flashes in her eyes.

I step back and I see her let out a scared breath.

"Watch what you say _Isabelle _because you may be a few months older than me but by Raziel's sword you've got nothing on me and I'll have no hesitation in kicking your scrawny ass right here, right now!" I spit and smile as her jaw hits the floor.

"Now get out of my way," I growl and she steps to the right and runs off.

I walk down the two grand staircases, down a hallway and into the kitchen.

I shut the door and slide my back down it, hitting the floor.

I put my face in my hands and sigh.

"Clary?"

I look up at Jace and jump up and his eyes widen as he takes my slightly tall, curvy figure in.

"Can you go away Jace...I'm a bit busy," I say and he looks down and nods, walking out.

I grab an apple and walk to the training room and pick up a whip put my apple down and start training.

~0~o~0~

I lash out at the dummies and smile as they fall in half.

A scream echo's threw the house and I grab a dagger and run out to the front door and laugh when I see Isabelle fighting my brother, slapping him and he's trying to control her.

I walk up to them and grab Isabelle, pulling her off my brother and pushing her towards the stairs.

"Go take a bath and calm down," I say and she nods and runs up the stairs, glancing back at us every so often.

When she rounds the corner I look at Jon and he raises an eyebrow.

"Mind explaining little sis'?" he asks and I smile and hug him.

His hand touches my wing and he jerks back and looks at me and I grimace and he walks behind me and gasps.

I turn around and his face has gone red.

"Clary, whats on your back?" he asks and I sigh.

"Wings, Angel Wings," I say and he faints.

"Shit," I whisper and I kneel down and sigh.

He's out cold.

"JORDAN! MAIA! SIMON!" I call and Alec comes rushing down the stairs.

"Whats wrong?" he asks.

"Oh I never knew your name was Jordan, Maia or Simon," I say and he smiles and laughs.

"New improvement," he says and I laugh.

"Oh really."

"Yeah," he says and I smile and nod to him.

"He saw my wings and freaked," I say and he nods and comes over and kneels down and checking Jon's pulse.

"He's out cold," he says and I nod and he leans down and puts Jon over his shoulder.

"F**king hell! He ways a ton!" he says and I smile and then an idea comes to mind and I extend my wings and shoot into the air and fly over Alec and Jon and lift some of Jon's weight off of Alec and he nods in thanks.

Alec walks him up to his bedroom, with me giving him that little bit of help and put him on his bed. I grab his laptop from his nightstand and crawl into bed with him, wrapping my cold legs around his warm ones and making him shiver.

I nod to Alec and he smiles and walks out, leaving me with a sleeping Jon and a fully charged, police laptop.

Jon doesn't think I know that he's with the FBI but I do and I've known for a while.

**(Flashback)**

Tiptoeing seems like the best option since dad's only down the hall and can wake up from a pin hitting the floor and mums out, banging someone as Dad and Jon put it...

I touch the door handle gently and twist very quietly, not making a noise as I open Jon's bedroom door and step in, shutting the door behind me.

I take out my witch light and it glows brightly.

Walking over to the bed, I drop down on my hands and knee's and look under the bed, searching for a sign of what Jon's been doing for the last two months.

He'd been going out early in the morning and not getting back till late at night, he never even comes in and says bye...just leave's and never looks up at my window as I watch from up high, wishing he would just come back inside and tell me whats going on.

I get back up and hear a noise and pull out my Morgenstern dagger and hold it close to me.

I walk over to the wardrobe and take a deep breath and rip the door open and yelp when I see a blackish/blue cat in a cage, sitting, waiting for me to open the door to the cage.

I kneel down and tuck my dagger back in its sheath and clip the cage door open, letting the kitty out.

The cat jumps out, prances over to me and rubs his furry body up against my legs.

I giggle and slap my hand over my mouth and mentally slap myself.

I rub my hand over his body and he turns on his purring machine.

I smile and check his collar.

"Magnus Bane," I whisper and the cat looks at me and...nods.

"Hello Magnus, I'm Clary and I need your help," I whisper and he tilts his head in a questioning way.

"Do you know whats up with my brother?" I ask and he hisses and I raise an eyebrow and he walks over to Jon's chest of drawers and hops up and scratches the top shelf.

I get up and walk over and look at him and he nods, I pull the top drawer open and look around, searching when Magnus jumps in and scratches around and then bites something and pulls it out, sitting down he holds it out to me.

I put my hand out, palm up, under his chin and he drops the object into it and starts to lick his sparkly paws.

I step back and turn the object over and shine my witch light on it and gasp, dropping it.

I look at Magnus and he nods slightly and hops down and rubs himself up against me.

I look back down at the badge and sigh, picking it up and looking at it one more time before putting it back in the drawer.

The badge clearly stated..._FBI._

I close the drawer and pick up Magnus.

He curls up in my arms and I walk out the room, up another two grand staircases and into my room on the 5th floor.

I open my door and walk into my room and gett back into bed and place Magnus beside me and smile as he curls up next to me, under the covers.

I lay down and place my hand on his back and fall asleep...

**(End of Flashback)**

I grimace at the memory and open the laptop and go into the people finder and start typing.

My long fingers whiz over the keys as I spell a name-

_Jace Wayland_.

My finger hovers over the enter key and I take a deep breath and hit it.

I bite my lip as I wait and finally it finishes loading and it pops up as...empty...there is no Jace Wayland, according to this search...there was no person in the world going by Jace Wayland...he didn't exist.

I look up and gasp.

"Fuck!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahahahaha! I'm evil! You're all probably going - "THAT SYCHO BITCH!" right now for leaving it like that but...I think I might post another Chapter today or tomorrow :D I'm sure you'll forgive me now...please? *Eyes get bigger and fill with tears* ;)<strong>

**Favourite, Follow and Review please! I Love Reviews and I read every single one of them and I know thats a little bit crazy but I don't give a crap! So REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**Love,**

**Ciara:Dxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya Fanfictioners! Sorry for not Updating, but I have been having a horrible case of Writers Block! This Chapter might be a little crappy but, just hang in there :)**

**Gonna ask you a question and I'd love it if you answered in a review :)**

**QUESTION: What do you like about TMI?**

**WARNING: Bad language in this Chapter, please do not read if you are from the ages of 9-10, Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Anger radiates threw me as I slam the laptop shut and storm out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen, my eyes searching for that ass hat of a liar.<p>

I hear the sound of wings and I look up as a shadow disappears through the door.

Growling, I spread my wings and take flight.

I glide gracefully through the air and then I see him...and he has Alec in his arms, flying around the house.

"JACE!" I shout and he turns and smiles at me, I glare at him.

"You're a lying, using, BASTARD!" I scream and he looks at Alec and they both go pale as a sheet.

I zoom through the air towards them and they gulp and Jace takes flight, his big white wings flapping, trying to gain speed. I reach my hands out and grab Alec's foot, yanking him from Jace's grip.

Alec cries out as I turn and fly away from Jace.

"CLARY NO!" Jace cries as I dip and dive, gaining speed and taking a green faced Alec with me.

"You don't exist! You told me your name was Jace Wayland! I searched you up in the FBI files! YOU DON'T EXIST!" I shriek and Isabelle runs around the corner and cries out as Alec reaches down and grabs her hands, lifting her with him.

Isabelle screams and so do I as I dip from the extra weight, I tighten my grip on Alec and flap my wings harder.

"ISABELLE! DON'T. LET. GO!" Jace orders as he dives and tries to grab Isabelle and Alec, I jerk them out of his grip and push up, flying higher.

Isabelle screams and goes green, Alec crosses his arms and glares at Jace.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HER!? YOU TOLD ME YOU DID!" he shouts and Jace sighs.

"Times been a little shot lately Alec!" He shouts and tries to grab him, I fly to the right.

"No it hasn't! You've just been to busy shoving your tongue down her throat!" he yells and reaches up, bending and grabbing my hand, prying my fingers from his ankle and replacing it with his hand, I look down at him and he smiles at me kindly.

I sigh and zoom down to the ground, placing the stomach clutching Isabelle lightly on her back and setting Alec on his feet and smiling at him.

All of a sudden, Jace barrels into me and I hit the floor, knocking the breath out of me, I cough and wheez, trying to get air into me lungs while Jace pins me down.

Alec runs over as Jace strangles me and I cough and put my hands on his hard chest and push, but I can't breathe.

Alec tries to get Jace off of me but Jace throws him back and I Isabelle cries out and rushes over to her brother, leaving me to deal with Jace.

I fist my hand and gather Heavenly fire in my palm, swinging my arm in an ark and slapping Jace across the face with the flame, he shouts and rolls off me and I roll over and cough, finally getting air into my lungs.

I look up as Jace stumbles to his feet and looks at me with determination.

I lift my wings and shoot into the air, my wings carrying me expertly, all of a sudden something shark and winding wraps around my ankle and I cry out and look down at Jace, Isabelle's whip in his hand…

FUCK!

I lean down and touch the electrified metal and a sharp shock rocks threw me and I shout and yank my hand back.

I look down at Jace as he yanks on the handle of the whip and I grit my teeth as the whip bights into my skin.

The skin on my ankle is tender and red, blood is running down my bare foot.

I look up at the roof and see one of the rafters, a good place to perch and an even better place to fly from.

Jace yanks on the whip again and I cry out as I'm pulled down a notch.

I bite down on my tongue, drawing blood.

_Better now than never_

I push up and flap my wings desperately, my wings catch the air and propel me up…but Jace doesn't let go.

I growl as Jace flies into the air, pulling on the whip, ripping the skin on my ankle.

I kick my leg, trying to shake him off…doesn't work.

He lifts his wings and tries to fly down, all of a sudden his hand slips from the whip and he shouts as he falls threw the air, I roll my eyes and swoop down and grab him, but he grabs one of my wings and twists it to the side, I feel a snap and I scream as pain shoots threw my back.

We fall threw the hair and I look at Jace, betrayal shining in my tears as I open my arms and let him go.

The desperation shows in his eyes as I fall towards the ground, my arms limp beside me, my wing at an odd angle…broken.

"CLARY!" he screams and propels himself down, life slows as I fall threw the air and my tears run down my face.

My body hits the ground and I feel myself break…I'm broken.

I don't utter a sound as blood runs out of my nose and my feathers are ripped from my beautiful strong wings.

Alec yells and Isabelle screams and runs towards me, dropping down next to me and pulling me into her lap, wailing and screaming my name.

"ALEC GIVE ME YOUR STELE!" she screams and he yanks it out of his boot and hands it to her, his hands shaking.

She draws an iraze but it does nothing.

Jace lands and runs over to me but Alec it up and in his face, screaming at him and then he punches him square in the nose.

Isabelle shrieks as Jace jumps over Alec and runs to me, placing his hands on my stomach and gold thick liquid pours out of his fingers and it travels up my body, finding my wounds and healing them…and then it incases my wings and I feel the bone snap back together and I scream and Isabelle sobs, her hand in mine.

She brushes my flaming hair back and cries out as my body sucks in the golden lava and I take a shuddering breath and sit up.

I look at Izzy and then I'm in her arms saying how sorry I was for being horrible and that she was the best friend I'd ever had.

She laughs and hugs me harder and then there's a tap on my shoulder and I turn and look into Jace's golden eyes.

I shoot up and into the air, he looks at me as I look at him and growl, I look at Izzy and she puts her arm up and I zoom over and lace my fingers with her and pull her into the air and she laughs and then I look at Alec and he does the same and I grab him and fly out, up the stairs and onto the roof, leaving Jace to his thoughts.

~0~o~0~

"He was just trying to help us," Alec says and I look at him with tears in my eyes.

"He broke my wing Alec, I'll never forgive him for that!"

"Never…"

"Anyway!" Isabelle said and knelt down in front of me and smiled up at me.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm ready to marry you…no offence," I say and Alec bursts out laughing.

Isabelle goes serious and looks me in the eye.

"Clarissa Morgenstern," she says and I nod.

"Will you become my _parabatai_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! Please don't kill me :p<strong>


End file.
